Awakening
by Kiichigo-chan
Summary: It's something more than a resurrection. It's a rebirth- of hope, of love, of the spark that no tragedy can dull. IchigoxKisshu


**Hello world! Kiichi's back! ^^ This fic is an extraordinarily belated birthday present for the ever-wonderful GypsyxSilent. Gypsy, I'm so, so sorry about how late this is coming to you… It truly is a testament to my astonishing commitment to procrastination. ^^; Ah well. At least it offers a little bit of Kisshu x Ichigo. ;)**

**Also… (drumroll please) Everyone please remember to check out the **_**Guess the Author Contest **_**that GypsyxSilent, True Colours, Saba's Reflection, Essence of Gold, and myself are hosting; it's turning out to be a wonderful fic, with no small amount of planning involved. Check it out on Gypsy's account (along with her other fantastic stories, of course ^^). We'd all love it if you gave it a shot! **

**About the story: It's set just after the final battle, in the manga-verse. Also, I promise I have some other fics in the works as well. This was partly a means of getting past a spot of writer's block, even if it isn't a particularly novel idea. **

**Long-winded Disclaimer: I apologize to any who, by some strange twist of imagination, were under the impression that I owned Tokyo Mew Mew. I don't.**

**I owe thanks not only to Gypsy for being a great friend, but also to my favourite band, Switchfoot, who I can always rely on for inspiration. This story is named after one of their songs (which I don't own either ^^). **

* * *

He remembered her tears; that was the worst part of the dream. It was worse than knowing, as his own eyes fell shut, that his friends had sacrificed their lives. It was even worse than knowing that he, his people's saviour, had failed. But while she lived, he knew there was hope. When he slipped to the cold stone floor, bleeding and broken, he almost smiled. Ichigo was alive.

Kisshu drifted for a time, until the warm, healing rain brought him back to consciousness. A tingling spread over his body; he sighed. The warmth enveloped him, caressed his wounds, and slowly, slowly faded away, pulling him back to the real world.

Kisshu took a breath. Opening his eyes wide, the dazzling sky was all he could realize for a moment. Then, sitting up, he stretched out his limbs, wiggled his fingers, and marvelled at the feeling of his own pulse. Every sense was heightened, every inch of him sparking with energy and excitement. A slow, incredulous smile spread over his face. Awakened.

_That's my koneko-chan. _

As he surveyed the world, healed and glowing in the morning light, he noted his strange perch. Kisshu sat in the uppermost branches of a blossoming tree… How had he-? Ah. The alien looked up, and saw where Deep Blue's ship had been floating. There was no sign of it now; he guessed that with the explosion of Mew Aqua- for Ichigo must have been the cause of this miracle- had reduced it to particles and washed it away. Good. Only the scent of sweet grass, and his heart, beating, beating, beating, _bleeding_-

Kisshu's heart cracked open.

Ichigo. _Ichigo._

Something was very wrong. The pain in his chest doubled, and he felt tears spring into his eyes, felt emotion tear through him. _Where was she?_

He barely stopped to think as he flung himself off the branch and flew, pushing himself as fast as he could go. Kisshu wove through the newborn trees, desperate and panting. _Where was Ichigo?_

She was here, she was close, she-

_"Ichigo!"_

The girls all stood around the lifeless figure of their friend and leader. Aoyama carried the girl in his arms, looking shocked and a little bit lost. Kisshu opened his mouth to shout, to tell everyone to do something, because if she was dead, then this was no more than a nightmare.

"Oh God, she's not pretending," one of the girls whispered. Another one started crying, a hiccupping, heartbreaking sound.

Pai and Tart appeared at the edge of the clearing and stopped dead as they surveyed the scene.

Kisshu pushed to the front of the group and was about to pull the limp form into his arms, but he stopped himself when he realized what Masaya was about to do. The alien boy didn't like it, but it was necessary.

He steeled himself, promising that this would be the last time he would stand by and watched another kiss the love of his life.

But this was the only way. She needed this. He tried to calm himself, but his fists remained firmly clenched beside him. Kisshu watched as the earth boy's lips gently touched Ichigo's, and he knew both of them, and perhaps the others, were praying that some of the Mew Aqua still clung to them.

A heartbeat, more poignant than he had ever felt before, pounded his chest. She must not be the only one to die.

She stirred in the boy's arms. Kisshu felt the feeling of completeness, of happiness, flood through him immediately. Even before his eyes, she changed, in a flash of light, into her human form and he watched her take her first breath.

"Ichigo!"

Amid the joyful embraces and tears, Kisshu stood with relief and a spreading smirk on his face, waiting for the right time to approach her. He gazed at her, falling in love with this incredible young woman all over again.

Finally, her friends let her go. Kisshu strode up to her, and clasped her hand in his, revelling in the warmth of her skin. Ichigo whirled to face the young man, and when she saw who it was, she gave a cry of surprise and her face lit up. It took Kisshu's breath away.

"I have to admit you had me worried there, koneko-chan." Kisshu said. An adorable blush spread across Ichigo's cheeks and nose.

"Kisshu… you're alive!"

The alien chuckled. "Ichigo, you saved us all."

The strawberry haired girl looked down, almost shyly. "Well, you saved my life too. Um, Kisshu…" Ichigo looked up to meet his eyes. "Thank you. For caring for me." For perhaps the first time, the two shared a smile.

With every sense heightened and every part of him focussed on her, there was nothing he wanted to do so much as kiss her. Tell her he loved her. Maybe she would believe it this time. But Masaya came up behind Ichigo, and the moment faded. Perhaps not now… But he would never lose hope. She was too precious to lose, he thought simply.

"Kisshu!" Pai's voice sounded from behind. The older alien and Tart were waiting expectantly for him. Pai clutched the last of the Mew Aqua in a tiny vial; their people would wait no longer for their world to heal.

Ichigo had partly turned away, engaged in lighthearted conversation with her friends, when Kisshu decided to say goodbye. With a toothy grin, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Kis-_shu_!"

"I'll be back, koneko-chan. I promise. I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo spun just in time to see Kisshu rise from the ground, and with a smirk and a ripple of air, disappear. She brushed her cheek with her fingertips. Had Masaya seen that? She turned again, and the boy was giving her a look of good-humoured exasperation. With a sheepish smile, she turned her face to the sky.

The morning drew on. As the group headed back to the café, possibly for some tea, Ichigo couldn't help searching the skies again for the winking star that must be Kish.

Far above the Earth, Kisshu gripped the main control wheel of their ship as Pai entered their home coordinates. _Home._

With the stars flashing around them, so close, and the smell of Ichigo's hair so fresh in his memory, he felt like himself again. Kisshu didn't look back; he knew he would return. He could never forget the one who made him open his eyes and feel alive like this.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N- And… FINITO! I hope you liked it! ^^ Feel free to click on that review button. Anytime. For example, now would be good. x3

_**Oh, and remember to check out the Guess the Author Contest! Happy guessing, and happy belated birthday, Gypsy! **_


End file.
